


death and the maiden [fanart]

by ADarlingMess (ADarlingWrites), darlingafterdark (ADarlingWrites)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Artistic Nudity, Death and the Maiden, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Nudity, Painting, Partial Nudity, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADarlingWrites/pseuds/ADarlingMess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADarlingWrites/pseuds/darlingafterdark
Summary: "Death and the Maiden (Der Tod und das Mädchen in German)was a common motif in Renaissance art, especially painting and prints in Germany. The usual form shows just two figures, with a young woman being seized by a personification of Death, often shown as a skeleton. Variants may include other figures. It developed from the Danse Macabre with an added erotic subtext."Happy Valentine’s Day, hold the ones you love close today.tumblr mirror|twitter mirror
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Lone Wanderer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	death and the maiden [fanart]




End file.
